TILL THE END
TILL THE END ''("До конца")'' - опенинг к аниме-адаптации Забавы Богов и исполнен Аполлоном (сейю: Мию Ирино), Гадесом (сейю: Дайске Оно), Цукито (сейю: Тошиюки Тоёнага), Такеру (сейю: Тошиюки Тоёнага), Бальдром (сейю: Хироши Камия) и Локи (сейю: Ёшимаса Хосоя). Релиз песни состоялся в Японии 30 апреля 2014 года. Трек-лист # TILL THE END # TILL THE END (Instrumental) # Аполлон (сейю: Мию Ирино) ~cast comment~ # Цукито (сейю: Юто Уэмура) ~cast comment~ # Бальдр (сейю: Хироши Камия) ~cast comment~ Видео (русские субтитры) left|400px Перевод: AbeRui Редактирование: Talasari (Sweet Sinnamon Roll) Адаптация текста: Сосуд Греха (Clockworker Team) Видео: MA (Project 「MA」) Текст TILL THE END = - Ромадзи = I gonna wishing mou ichido eien no saki e Furisosogu Aoku sameta hoshi-tachi e Te o nobashita Inori no kazu Hikari saseba Kimi e todoku? Seijaku ni Pin to hatta issen o Mune ni himete Chikaitateta Sono hitohira Kaze ni nose Tada aitakute Aenakute Senaka awase no lies & truth Toiki goto Tsuita uso Jibun no kokoro nemurasete Fureta kotonai Itami goto Motomeru mama ni I reveal a heart You'd love me I can't forget Sora ni ukabu gin no hana I can't forget Chirasanu you tsutsumikonde I wait for you Hakanai risou o kowashite Atarashii sekai made Saa, sono te de till the end Tomaranai Shoudou hodo mazari ai Tokashi aiba Arashi no you Kakimidashita Kanjouron Amai koe Nigaku sashita fuiuchi ni Iki o nomeba Shisen no imi Bukiyou demo Wakaru hazu Naze chikakute Too sugite Yawarakaku kizutsukete You don't know Anina Trap Ibara no toge ni karamerare Kakusenai hodo Yokubari ni Uzukidasu made Alone in my world My love pain It will stop time Koboreochita toki no suna It will stop time Makimodoshite isso kimi o Always be here Kagiri aru ima no kagayaki Itsuka tsutaetai kara Nee, kikasete Your words "Junsuina koi" "Kodokuna yoru" "Tokimeki no oto" "Gekijou no nami" "Kanawanu negai" "Hontou no uso" Tada aitakute Aitakute Konnanimo Konnanimo Kotoba ni shitemo Tari nakute Dakishimeru kara Do you forgive me? I love you I can't forget Sora ni ukabu gin no hana I can't forget Chirasanu you tsutsumikonde I wait for you Hakanai risou wo kowashite Atarashii sekai made Saa, sono te de till the end - Русский = Покуда вечности не сумею достичь, желанье буду повторять. Под синевой дождя Очнулся ото сна и прямо к звёздам я Руку протянул. Долгая молитва Солнечный свет яркий Достичь тебя сумеет? В этой тишине Желая удержать яркую искру, Что в сердце затаил, Я тогда поклялся Лепесточком вишни, Унесённым ветерком. Просто увидеть хочу, Но увидеть не могу Две стороны одной монеты - истина и ложь. Каждый твой вздох, Сказанная ложь, Моё сердце постепенно погружают в сон. Никогда прежде я не ведал Эту боль. Если лишь пожелаешь, Сердце отворю - Меня полюбишь. Мне не забыть - Цветов серебряных букеты в небесах. Мне не забыть - Закрылись, след оставив на душе. Я жду тебя - Развеем же скорее сон, мимолётен он. И к миру новому стремясь, Ну же, за руки держаться до конца! Нельзя остановить Эти импульсы, ставшие одним, Словно растворясь. Как будто бы буря Тогда всколыхнула Чувств противоречье. Сладкий голосок, Как горько ранит он, захватывая вдруг Дыхание моё Что взгляд этот значит, Это так неловко, Но ты должна понять. Почему близко так, Но так далеко? Так мягко раны ты наносишь мне. Но невдомёк, Что обычная сеть Колкими терновыми шипами поросла. Никак не спрятать мне, Насколько жаден я, Пока ныть не начнёт, В своём мире одинок - Моя любовь - боль. Время замрёт - Был рассыпан времени песок. Время займёт - Мы для тебя его вспять повернём. Всегда будь здесь - Блеск нашего скоротечного времени Тебе когда-нибудь хочу передать. Эй, скажи в ответ свои слова. "Чистая любовь" "Одинокая ночь" "Трепетный звук" "Яростная волна" "Сбывающаяся мечта" "Правдивая ложь" Просто увидеть хочу. Увидеть хочу. Сильно хочу. Сильно хочу. Если промолвленных слов Будет не хватать, Я обниму тебя Простишь ли меня? Тебя люблю я. Мне не забыть - Цветов серебряных букеты в небесах. Мне не забыть - Закрылись, след оставив на душе. Я жду тебя - Развеем же скорее сон, мимолётен он. И к миру новому стремясь, Ну же, за руки держаться до конца! }} Категория:Музыка Категория:Аниме Категория:Видео